La declaración
by SakuYuri-chan
Summary: Matsukaze Tenma es un chico como cualquiera, excepto que está enamorado de su compañero y ahora amigo, Tsurugi Kyousuke, ¿conseguirá decirle lo que siente? ¿le corresponderá? Lo sé, soy mala para los summary, solo pasen y lean. Advertencia: Yaoi (Relación amorosa entre dos hombres). Si no te gusta el género, no leas.


Disclaimer: Antes que nada, Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si por mí fuera, sería totalmente yaoi, mientras le pertenece a Level-5; solo me pertenecen los OC's=Yuri, Hikaru, Daisuke, Sakura, Yuki, Kenta, Hinata, Raito, Miyuki, Mayu, Naoto, Zero, Masaki, Kaede y Ayano

Notas: Ahora sí, este fic forma parte del Árbol Navideño de Mundo Yaoi, espero te guste, Kyoten-chan, eres una gran amiga, incluso si nunca nos hemos visto en persona.

Aunque este fic sea parte del Árbol Navideño de Mundo Yaoi, quise subirlo aquí también, espero les guste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Japón, año 2014

Últimamente Japón se ha vuelto un país más libre, incluso han dejado de ser tan machistas, sin embargo, podría decirse que son un país muy tradicional, no se dejan influenciar fácilmente por otras culturas.

Nuestra historia se ubica en Inazuma Town, una pequeña ciudad de Japón, en donde se encuentra Raimon, el equipo que logró ganar el Torneo Futbol Frontera, además, de allí fueron casi todos los miembros del Inazuma Japan, actual campeón, han pasado diez años desde que aquel equipo hizo leyenda.

Ahora, los que están haciendo historia dentro del mundo del futbol son Tenma y sus amigos.

-Matsukaze, ¿quieres ir por allí con nosotros?- Le pregunta un chico de cabello azul oscuro y peinado de una forma un tanto inusual, ojos color anaranjado, piel blanquecina, un tanto alto para su edad, llamado...

-¡Oh! ¡Claro, Tsurugi! ¡Shinsuke, dime que también vas!- Le grita emocionado a su mejor amigo, un chico de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color, piel algo morena, demasiado bajo para su edad, llamado Nishizono Shinsuke.

-Lo lamento, Tenma, pero prometí volver temprano a casa.- Se disculpa el más bajo.

-Bueno, ni modo, vamos Tsurugi.- Le grita emocionado al más alto mientras lo agarra del brazo, provocando que el seme se sonroje un poco.

-Esto, Tenma...creo que estás incomodando a Tsurugi.- Dice algo inseguro el capitán.

-¿Eh? Ah, entonces, lamento haber hecho eso, Tsurugi.- Sonríe avergonzado.

-No importa, no fue incómodo, Matsukaze.- Responde sonrojado.

Se dirigen a un lugar en el que venden ramen, el sitio resulta acogedor a pesar de estar algo descuidado, todos piden su comida y un poco de sake, pronto, empiezan con la típica conversación de borrachos.

-Entonces, le dije a Nori-chan que era lo más bello de todo el mundo.- Minamisawa alardea sobre su novio.

-Para empezar, ¿en qué momento te uniste a nosotros? Íbamos caminando muy tranquilamente y de la nada quisiste venir con nosotros.- Le contesta un pasado de copas Hamano.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé, simplemente me dieron ganas de ver a mi bello novio.- Responde el mayor, mientras intenta abrazar al tsundere, pero éste lo rechaza.

-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas, Minamisawa.- Le dice muy sonrojado el menor.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, Tsurugi, ¿cuándo piensas declararte a Tenma?- Le dice Hamano mientras le jala amistosamente (?) las mejillas.

-¿De qué hablas, Hamano-sempai? ¿Por qué tendría que declararme a Matsukaze?- Le contesta con una pregunta.

-Porque lo amas, y tú, Tenma, ¿no piensas decir nada?- Le pregunta al castaño.

-Creo que ya han bebido demasiado, bueno, me despido, le dije a Shinsuke que iría a su casa, también irán Aoi, Kariya y Hikaru, ¿no es así?- Evita su pregunta.

-Bueno, tienes razón, vámonos, Tenma, Kageyama-kun, Kariya-kun.- Los jala la chica al ver la situación tan comprometedora en que quedó Tenma.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, Tenma, Aoi, Kageyama, Kariya.- Se despide el pianista.

-Hai, capitán Shindou.- Responden los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Se marchan los cuatro, pero contrario a lo que dijeron, van rumbo a su respectiva casa, el único que va a la de Shinsuke es, por supuesto, Tenma, al llegar toca la puerta, espera a que le abran, lo recibe la mamá de su mejor amigo, lo invita a pasar, entra, se dirige al cuarto del más bajo.

-Shinsuke, vine a visitarte.- Lo saluda el castaño.

-¡Ah, Tenma! Qué bueno que vienes, en el camino compré esta revista, lograron entrevistar a ex-miembros de Inazuma Japan, incluido el entrenador Endo.- Le responde emocionado Shinsuke.

-¿Eh? ¡¿En serio?! ¡Déjame ver!- Le contesta emocionado.- Oye, Shinsuke, ¿tú crees que deba decirle a Tsurugi lo que siento?- Le pregunta a su mejor amigo mientras ven la revista.

-Yo diría que sí, no sabrás lo que pasará hasta que lo intentes.- Le responde el más bajo.

-Entonces, ¿me prestas la revista? Mañana te la devuelvo, iré a ver a Tsurugi.- Le contesta el castaño.

-Claro, Tenma, te deseo suerte.- Es la respuesta de Shinsuke.

Tenma se marcha apresurado rumbo a la casa del más alto, en el camino, choca con varias personas pero le resta importancia, corre aún más rápido, llega a la casa de los hermanos Tsurugi, toca el timbre, espera que le abran, es recibido por el mayor, lo deja pasar, entra apresurado por la casa hasta llegar al cuarto de Kyousuke.

-¡Tsurugi, tengo algo importante que decirte!- Es el saludo del castaño.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Matsukaze?! ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?! Más bien, ¡¿qué rayos haces en mi cuarto?!- Grita sorprendido el más alto, usando tan solo una toalla en la cintura.

-¡Vine a decirte algo muy importante! ¡Yo...!- No termina de hablar porque suena el celular del otro.

-¿Bueno?- Contesta.- ¿Ah? ¡¿Por qué rayos iría...?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Entonces no te muevas! ¡No te vayas a perder! ¡Tonta!- Cuelga.- Esto, lo lamento, Matsukaze, debo salir, ¿crees que podrías decírmelo mañana?

-Claro, Tsurugi, pero, ¿a dónde vas?- Le pregunta algo celoso el castaño.

-Al aeropuerto.- Es la simple respuesta del seme.- ¡Nii-chan, "ya-sabes-quién" está en el aeropuerto!- Le grita a su hermano.

-¡Oh! ¿Hablas de...?- Pregunta el mayor.

-Así es, al parecer volvió de Corea, México o donde sea que haya estado.- Le contesta Kyousuke.

El menor de los Tsurugi se marcha apresurado, pide un taxi, cuando llega se sube, le indica la dirección, al decirle que es urgente el taxista se apura lo más que puede, llegan al aeropuerto, Kyousuke le paga, se baja, entra, es abrazado por una chica de cabello negro azabache hasta la cintura con algunos mechones rebeldes en la cara, ojos rojos como la sangre, piel tan blanca que parece de porcelana, delgada pero no tanto, estatura de 1.53 m, de unos 15 años, llamada...

-¡Ah! Yuri-chan, ¿por qué decidiste venir aquí de la nada?- Le pregunta el menor de los Tsurugi.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Kyou-kun.- Lo saluda la chica.- Vine a verte, además, no vine sola.

-¿Eh? ¿Con quién más vienes?- Le pregunta sorprendido Kyousuke.

-¡Oh! ¡Tsurugi! ¡Hemos venido también!- Le gritan al mismo tiempo varios chicos y chicas.

-¿Trajiste a Hikaru, Daisuke, Sakura, Yuki, Kenta, Hinata, Raito, Miyuki, Mayu, Naoto, Zero, Masaki, Kaede y Ayano?- Le pregunta el seme regañándola.

-Bueno, quisieron venir, no podía decirles que no.- Le contesta algo apenada Yuri.

-Pero, no vas a quedarte mucho tiempo en Japón, ¿verdad?- Le pregunta de nuevo el chico.

-Para tu suerte...o desgracia, estaré todo un año estudiando aquí, al igual que ellos.- Le responde Yuri.

-¿Eh? ¡Genial!- Contesta sarcástico el menor de los Tsurugi.- Ya ni modo, vamos, tendrán que conseguirse una casa, mientras tanto, pueden quedarse en mi casa.

-Gracias, Kyou-kun, sabía que entenderías.- Le contesta emocionada Yuri.

Todos se van a la casa de los Tsurugi, llegan, entran, Yuuichi los mira sorprendido, a la vez que habla con Tenma.

-¿Vinieron todos?- Le pregunta muy sorprendido el mayor.- ¡Ah! ¡Kyousuke! Acompaña a Tenma a casa.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? No es una mujer.- Le contesta de mal humor.

-No te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando.- Responde serio Yuuichi.

-¡No lo haré, nii-chan! ¡Me voy a la cama! Todo empezó por culpa de Matsukaze!- Se marcha a su cuarto algo enojado.

-No te preocupes, Yuuichi-san, ya me voy.- Tenma se va algo triste.

Tenma se va a su casa, corre a encerrarse en su cuarto, se acuesta y se duerme casi de inmediato, se despierta a la mañana siguiente, se apresura para llegar a la escuela.

-¡Ah, Tenma! ¡Buenos días!- Lo saluda de buen humor Shinsuke.

-¡Ah, Shinsuke! ¡Traje tu revista!- Le contesta el castaño.

-¿Conseguiste hablar de "eso" con "ya-sabes-quién"?- Le pregunta el más bajo.

-No pude, pero definitivamente hoy se lo diré.- Le responde decidido Tenma.

-Entonces buena suerte, aquí viene.- Le contesta Shinsuke.

-¡Ah, Tsurugi! Tengo que hablar contigo.- Lo saluda Tenma.

-Claro, solo espera un momento, Matsukaze.- Le contesta el más alto.- Yuri-chan, ¿es necesario que estudies en la misma escuela que yo?

-Completamente, Kyou-kun.- Le responde la chica.

-Entiendo, pregunta y llegarán a la oficina del director.- Le contesta el seme.- Vamos, Matsukaze.

Tenma y el menor de los Tsurugi se van algo lejos de la entrada, se forma un silencio incómodo entre ambos, el castaño decide romperlo.

-Tsurugi, yo solo quería decirte que yo...te amo.- Confiesa sonrojado Tenma.

-¿Eh? Yo...también te amo, Matsukaze.- Es la respuesta del algo sonrojado Tsurugi.- ¿Quieres ser mi...novio?- Le pregunta todavía con la cara roja.

-Claro que quiero, Kyousuke.- Le responde sonrojado el castaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas finales: Eso es todo, lamento el final tan forzado pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.


End file.
